The Long Road Home
by PoisonLemonade
Summary: This is a story that has remained untold until now. A tale of discovering the one thing missing in life, something you never knew existed, and finding it in the most unlikely place of all. It is a tale of adventure, hardship and tears, of joy, happiness a


I do not, nor ever will own Newsies. *Mumbles about stupid copyright laws and lawyers* However, that doesn't mean I cant dream, does it? I do own everything else in this story. (I.e.: plot, character's, the Boston Institution) It may take a little while for this story to get off the ground, but I guarantee you the Newsies themselves should be in the second or third chapter. Oh, and if anyone has any information on slang in the 1900's- besides the words on the Newsies DVD, please include it in a review, or email me at hotaru50@excite .com just put "Review: title of story here" on the title line so I don't accidentally delete it. Thank you and I'm sorry for this somewhat long-winded disclaimer.  
  
The Long Road Home  
  
By Poison Lemonade  
  
Prologue  
  
There are two types of people in the world. Those who are born into a world of privilege, money, intrigue, and power who have the entire world served to them upon a silver platter, the members of the elite uppercrust of society. The second type, are what the former would call 'the scum of the streets.' They are the people who live hand to mouth. They had no fine clothes, no maids or butlers to cater to there every whim. Money was scarce for them. They struggled to survive, never knowing where the wind would take them, whether they would live long enough to see the next day, fighting rats for food when none could be found, always wondering what it exactly was they were fighting for. Whether they should fight at all, or just give in to what they considered was the inevitable; and searching for a place to rest their head which often resulted in fisticuffs, blackened eyes, scars, painful scratches, cuts and sometimes worse. It's a hard life on the streets; death, uncertainty and hardship are no strangers to its inhabitants. Boys became men early on in their youth, and girls became women just as quickly. There is little time for play in their lives. Responsibility and independence take the place of childhood, as miniature adult's march off to work. The few that don't work in factories or shops, find themselves on the other side of the law, providing for themselves illegally; sometimes stealing, or pickpocketing those ignorant and unsuspecting enough to fall for their antics. Yet there is an odd sense of dignity that is etched into their tiny faces, and their eyes so hardened and seemingly ancient from a life in the slums, still shine with pride- a sign of independence they were like a badge for all to see. No member of the aristocracy has this presence, this aura of power about them that demands respect inspite of all the wealth they seem to possess. It was the same everywhere, From Chicago to St Louis, New York, and even Boston. But our story is not about the rich men and women of those cities though they admittedly play a role in its events; it is instead about those who are regarded as the lowest of the low. A story that has remained untold until now. A tale of discovering the one thing missing in life, something you never knew existed, and finding it in the most unlikely place of all. It is a tale of adventure, hardship and tears, of joy, happiness and memories as you walk...The Long Road Home.  
  
###########################################  
  
The sea birds circled high above Market Street, swooping and diving in the salty air. Street vendors hawked their wares to the passersby. Women young and old haggled with fish sellers as their children crept off through the crowded streets unnoticed towards the organ grinder on the corner. They stood there, enchanted by the little monkey and his playful games as their mothers finally noticed their absence, and called for them franticly, their cries lost in the noise of the crowd. Oblivious to their parents distress, the children would obligingly hold out a penny or two to put in the little cup the monkey held, forgetting for the moment that the money was to go for that months rent.  
  
Every now and then, a richly dressed man or woman would parade down the street with an entourage of the similar gender. Obviously of the upper- class, they held their skirts delicately out of the refuse of the gutter, or pause to raise a prettily embroidered handkerchief drenched in Parisian cologne to their nose, desperately hoping to erase the putrid and rotten smells of poverty as they went 'slumming.' They were far too wrapped up in this new form of amusement to notice the pair of eyes that watched them askance as they passed the alley, and the two children wrapped in its benevolent shadows. Not that they seemed very noteworthy of any attention at all, which was exactly what they, or any other pickpocket would want. Undue attention was dangerous in their line of trade. It was well known that once a thief lost his or her touch, one of three things could happen. They would either end up in the "Institution," starve to death unless he or she could find some generous benefactor- which happened, but rarely- or end up as fish food at the bottom of Boston's harbor because they no longer help provide for their gang. Although the two resembled any other street rat or waif in Boston, there was something different about them. The duo were alone in the alley. No gang could lay claim to them, though many have tried. They were a group apart, never taking sides in gang wars or street fights, which were hazardous in themselves, but to have no alliances among the gangs of Boston could be deadly. They survived this far however, all odds against them, relying solely on street smarts and their wits which had been sharpened over the years. They almost always managed to avoid scrapes with rival pickpockets, and their technique earned them the title of the "Daring Duo."  
  
"Hey Rio, what about that one there?" the smaller of the two pointed a grubby finger at a tall man strolling by in a neatly trimmed suit. "The one with the Grey top hat."  
  
Rio frowned down at the little girl beside him as he quickly pulled her hand down. "Annie!" he hissed, glancing around franticly. He prayed to some unknown god, that no one had seen them, the last thing he needed was some copper breathing down his neck. Seeing that no one had noticed, he turned back to Annie and crouched down beside her. He grimaced, doggedly ignoring the slightly squishy pile of rotten fish, the knee of his knickers rested in. His face was schooled in seriousness, but one might detect a hint of fear hidden behind his dark Grey eyes if you looked hard enough. "Annie girl, you can't do that remember?"  
  
Annie avoided looking at Rio, studying the peeling toes of her shoes instead. "Yeah Rio, I remember." She mumbled. She quickly looked up at Rio, her face earnest. "And I- I'm real sorry Rio. I'll try not to do it again."  
  
A tiny grin made its way across his previously stern face as he affectionately tugged on a grimy lock of hair. A bit of copper gleamed beneath the layers of dirt, hinting at the original color. He never could stay mad at her for long. Besides she was so serious most of the time, he couldn't stand to make her more upset even in the slightest way.  
  
"It's alright. I just don't want us to get caught. One time in the institution is enough for anyone." He instantly regretted his words when he saw Annie's eyes grow dark and brooding. He knew what she was thinking about. She got this way whenever the topic of the Institution came up. She would grow moody, and retreat into her thoughts. It had something to do with her past, but beyond that, she would never tell him. It was more than the fear of it's strongly barred windows, and the aura of hopelessness that formed the darkest nightmares of every other street rat, he just didn't know what. But he wouldn't pry into Annie's past. If she didn't want him to know, he wouldn't know. That's all there was to it.  
  
He remembered the first time they met, and the peculiar feeling of protectiveness he felt for the girl two years younger than him. He had only been in Boston for a week, and he was ready to move on. He never stayed in one place very long. All that changed when he met Annie. ***************************  
  
It was raining, as the Men came walking down the lane extinguishing the lamps that lined the street one by one. Rio moved into the safe shadows of an alley, spotting a pile of empty crates lining the wall he arranged a makeshift shelter from the rain. Blinking the rain from his eyes, he crawled beneath them. He shivered beneath his soaked shirt, and the thin sheets of newspapers that served as a blanket, he shut his eyes and fell into a deep and restless sleep, haunted by the ghosts of his past. ~~~  
  
The small figure of a child could be seen running through the alley. Fear made her forget the safety of the shadows as she ran on blindly, never seeing the pile of newspapers arranged beneath the shelter of the wood crates.  
  
'Matty, I'll come back for you, I promise.'  
  
Tears mixing with drops of rain, she allowed herself one last look back. The toe of her shoe caught in a muddy hole, sending her tumbling into the newspaper wrapped form. ~~~  
  
Rio's eyes flew open against the downpour. Survival skills, finely honed on his life of hardship, flooded his brain and sent adrenaline rushing through his body He grasped for his pocket knife, as he flipped the layer of papers off of him, sending them floating to the ground. His heart thundered remnants of the past coming back to haunt him as he swept the small body aside, in one fluid motion. All was quiet, with the exception of the sound of the midnight shower. He looked around, his body tense, resembling at that moment, a cornered tiger. He relaxed only slightly when he saw that the shivering figure of his assailant made no move to budge from her place pressed up against the alley wall. The small girl stared at Rio, her face white as new fallen snow, tears brimming in her red rimmed eyes her lips trembling.  
  
"I-I'm sorry mister, I didn't see you there." The whispered words were almost lost in the sound of falling rain. Fear shimmered in her mossy green eyes.  
  
Rio relaxed only slightly. She probably wasn't sent after him. He glanced around out of the corner of his eyes. Besides, if someone had sent her, she wouldn't be alone as she was now.  
  
She didn't look like one of the women whose virtue was disreputable, Her face was far too pinched, her eyes seemingly too large for her face. Judging from the dress she wore, which hung pitifully on her thin shoulders, she was skin and bone. She lacked the time hardened mask a lady of the night eventually acquired, as well as the sensual movements of a trained courtesan, with which each gesture held implied innuendo. She resembled a newborn fawn that has found herself in the crosshairs of the hunter's gun, ready to dart away at the slightest movement. In fact, he thought wryly, she looked as if she would run screaming the other way if she found herself in such a situation. She certainly didn't look old enough for that anyway, couldn't be more than ten or eleven years old. Probably got lost on her way home and something spooked her. Family's probably missing her. He shrugged, and returned the pocketknife to its original place.  
  
"Go home kid. Your parent's are probably worried sick."  
  
She studied the ground, already blazed with pockmarks from the rain. "Don't have no home."  
  
Rio just barely caught her words. "Well, you sure can't stay here!"  
  
He turned to repair the damage to his makeshift shelter. He glanced up, the poor kid looked like a lost puppy who had just been caught in a sudden spring shower. He forced himself not to laugh at the thought.  
  
"Look kid, why not try the church? The sister's could help you out. They run a nice little charity there, you can get a bed to sleep in, food, a clean set of clothes," he added as he eyed her mud-splattered skirt. "It isn't the Ritz, but it's good enough."  
  
He looked at her, waiting for her to leave. She didn't move. "What's wrong kid?"  
  
She raised her chin, her eyes still resembling a doe's but a bit of pride shined through. "I don't take charity."  
  
Rio brushed strands of soaking hair out of his face. "Kid, you can't afford to be too picky when you're on the streets."  
  
She set her chin stubbornly. Rio groaned inwardly. The last thing he needed was a ten-year-old puppy following him around the city. He was used to living on his own, going where and when he wished.  
  
He shook his head, as he turned to face the girl. "What's your name kid?" he asked gruffly, uncertain of how to talk to her.  
  
"Annie." She answered slightly louder than a whisper, as she looked up at Rio shyly.  
  
Another inward sigh, he was going to regret this. He just knew it. "Well then Annie, I'm Rio." He held out his hand, Annie shook it tentatively. "I guess were going to be partners for a while, watch each others backs, you know?"  
  
For the first time since Rio had met her, a slow smile made its way across her face. The rain stopped, as the first few pink rays of the dawn peeked over the horizon. It looked as if he would be staying in Boston a little while longer. ~~~  
  
Oddly enough, he never regretted taking Annie under his wing. Over time, she became a surrogate sister to him. She was a fast learner, and she quickly became his equal in pickpocketing, and other forms of thieving and trickery- though there was still much for her to learn. Each day was filled with practices. He would have her observe him as he 'worked'until night fell upon the city.  
  
Rio curled up in a corner of a rooftop after another such day. His body felt like lead, he groaned, each limb throbbing. He turned his head slightly, silently watching Annie lean on the brick barrier that lined the circumference of the roof, and gaze up at the stars that winked out from behind a black velvet curtain.  
  
"You going to bed anytime soon?" He asked, as his own eyes grew heavy.  
  
"I will soon Rio, don't worry."  
  
Rio nodded sleepily, as he fell into an exhausted slumber. ~~~  
  
Annie looked up at the star filled sky, her eyes drifting immediately to the brightest star twinkling just above the horizon. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh, Matty..."  
  
She made no effort to brush away the tears.  
  
"Starlight, Starbright...I wish..." Her voice trailed off. The moon shone down with a quicksilver light, the marks of tears shed and unshed gleamed like diamonds on her upturned face. Defiance and a sort of inner fire lit her eyes.  
  
"I promised I'd get you out of there Matty, and I always keep my promises. All I need is time. Just a little more time, to figure something out. Then we'll be together again, like we used to be...please. Wait for me."  
  
Annie glanced over towards Rio's sleeping form. Wiping her face on her sleeve, she crept off towards the fire escape. In a few moments, she disappeared over the side of the building. ~~~  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the night, the phantoms of his past claimed Rio's dreams once more. He woke far before dawn; sweating and disturbed from the broken images his mind wove when Memnos shattered his defenses. Annie was nowhere to be seen the worn blanket he had stolen for her to sleep on was smooth and unused. Confusion set in, followed closely by a numbing panic. Where the hell was she? That question echoed over and over in his mind, until she showed up at their normal haunt near the corner as he was chewing on a rather stale piece of bread he had filched from a nearby stand.  
  
"Annie, where were you?"  
  
She shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"You couldn't sleep? You couldn't sleep? You could've gotten caught up in a scrap between some gangs! You could've been killed, Annie!"  
  
"Well I'm alive, aren't I?" She avoided his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I just don't want you hurt. That's all."  
  
"I know, now what are we going to do today, huh?"  
  
It wasn't until after they had finished their conversation, that Rio realized Annie had never answered his question.  
  
It was the same every night. Rio would fall asleep, and Annie would vanish until after breakfast. After a while Rio got used to it, though he still worried about Annie's safety. He figured it was just one of Annie's quirk's, the kind that made you care about her even more. ###########################  
  
"Rio? Hello? You look all serious all of a sudden."  
  
"It's nothing Annie, don't worry about it."  
  
Annie frowned, her previous thoughts forgotten though only for the moment, in her concern for Rio. Sighing, she turned back to the task at hand.  
  
"Well since we lost that last 'Toff,' what about that one there across the way in the Grey suit?" nodding her head towards the proposed victim, who was at that moment browsing through an array of trinkets at the jewelers stall. 'Probably for the latest girl he's sparking.' Rio thought wryly, as his expert eyes appraised the unsuspecting young mans attire. 'Good cut, fine linen, Suit must've cost a fortune. Gold watch fob, silk top hat, they all don't look a day older than the day they were bought. Probably has a lot more dough where that came from.'  
  
He nodded slightly at Annie, a small, twisted grin forming on his face. If there were something he liked about his slightly dubious profession, it would have been the rush he got on every job from the possibility of being caught. Lately though, it had been getting old. Boring. He was getting restless again. He couldn't imagine leaving Boston without Annie. Would she come with him? What if she didn't want to? Pushing these thoughts from his head he turned to watch Annie slip into the crowd unnoticed. He was to be the decoy, as always. He stepped from the safety of the alley, shielding his eyes from the blinding sunlight and calmly made his way through the crowd. It was time to set his distraction into place.  
  
To be continued in Chapter One...  
  
AN: Love it? Hate it? Any questions? Comments? Ideas? Email me at HYPERLINK mailto:hotaru50@excite.com hotaru50@excite.com Oh, and just as a side note for those who are very confused by some of the words and phrasings, Memnos is a god of sleep. Either Roman or Greek, I don't remember which. A watch fob is the chain that connects the watch itself to a pocket, or buttonhole. A 'toff' is a slang word for a rich person, or a member of upper society.  
  
Thank you's and chocolate chip cookies go out to Lilly Fairy for sitting up listening to me discuss my idea's, and sit through read through of six (yes I said SIX) rough drafts without killing me and hanging me in her closet. (Let no one say I didn't work my @$$ off getting this done, and I'm sorry if the next few chappys take a while ta post...what can I say? I'm an incurable perfectionist most of the time.... That and a horrible procrastinator...but that's not important now is it? I thought not. Well, go on...What are you sitting there still reading this for? Go! Go and review! Press that lil' ol' button at the bottom of your screen. *grins* cookies for all those who review ^.^  
  
CTB!!! PTF!!!! 


End file.
